fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
There Goes The Neighborhood
" " is the 10th episode of Season 2, and the 32nd overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 4, 2008. Synopsis Not only do Coach Taylor have to adjust to their rivals Laribee High School sharing their lockers, football fields, and weight room with them after a tornado strikes, but he also has to adjust, along with Tami and Julie, to Tim Riggins living with them. After being cleared of murder, Landry and Tyra now must work on their relationship. Plot Tim helps Shelley with Gracie while a storm rages outside. They're out of formula so Tim goes to the store to get some despite the weather. As he's leaving he runs into Julie who decides to go with him. Julie asks him if he's going to the fall formal and he says no. While at the store, they hear from the weatherman a tornado warning. Suddenly, the tornado hits and Tim covers Julie with his body so that glass won't hit her. Tami tells Julie to stop watching Tim workout and get ready for school. Eric tells Tami that the principal wants to let another school use their practice field and locker room since their school was hit hard by the tornado. Tami asks him when Tim's going to leave and Eric says that he's going to be staying with them for a couple of days. Pam goes into Lyla's room and tells her that she got engaged to Kevin. The football team watches as their rival team arrives at their school. Landry and Tyra have lunch. He grabs her hand but she pulls away and asks him what he's doing. She leaves and tells him that she'll call him later. Lyla and Buddy go to an arcade and have fun. Lyla inadvertently tells him about Pam's engagement. This upsets him so he gets up and leaves. Coach Taylor welcomes Coach Dickens and lays out the schedule for using the practice field, locker room, and weight room. Eric later complains about the other coach and Tim overhears him. Julie is sitting in the library when Landry comes by. He asks Julie about corsages since he's taking Tyra to the formal. Julie says to just go ask Tyra. Tyra is hit on by Chip but she rejects him. Julie tells Tyra about Landry asking her about flowers. Tyra says that they have a thing but...Julie asks what the problem is. Tyra doesn't answer. The football team comes back to the locker room and finds their stuff vandalized by the other team. They decide to do the same thing to the other team but Coach Taylor catches them. He makes them clean up everything. Coach Taylor talks to Coach Dickens about the incident but he says that it's just a harmless prank. Landry visits Tyra at work and apologizes for grabbing her hand. He asks her to the formal but she says that she's going with someone else. Tim, Julie, and Tami are in the kitchen doing homework when Shelley gets home. Tim becomes distracted and turns on the tv but instead of Oprah, it's porn. Tami kicks them all out because she has to get some work done. Buddy and Eric are at the laundry mat when Buddy tells Eric about Pam. He asks Eric what he should do but then convinces himself to get his wife back. Tim and Julie are studying in a cafe when Carlotta and Matt show up. This upsets Julie who caught them kissing and she leaves with Tim. Buddy goes over to Pam's house and tells her that he wants her back. Pam tells him that she loves him but its over and that she's happy now. Tami wakes up and catches Eric and Tim playing ping pong at five o'clock in the morning. Landry spots Tyra talking to Chip and goes over to talk to her. This starts a fight between the two schools. Coach Taylor makes them do bleachers because of this. Tami talks to Shelley about how she's been flirty with Tim and the two get into an argument over Shelley not wanting to grow up. The team comse back from practice to find Tim's things peed on. He goes to confront the other team and gets into a fight that Coach Dickens tries to break up. He pushes Tim and Coach Taylor pushes Dicken's telling him to never touch his players. Julie and Eric thanks Shelley for the new coffee maker. Tim and Julie tell Tami that they aren't going to the dance. Tim talks to Eric about the fight and thanks Eric for helping him out. Julie and Landry are at a party instead of the dance. Julie tells him to give up on Tyra but he says that he just doesn't give up. Landry shows up at the dance and finds Tyra sitting on the bleachers. She tells him that it freaks her out because he makes her feel too much. She apologizes but he says that he's done trying to show her that she's good enough. Tim finds Julie with a guy all up on her. He pulls the guy aside and tells him to leave her alone or else he'll end him. He takes Julie home and puts her to bed but Eric catches him and thinks that he's trying to get laid. He kicks Tim out of the house. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes